


Meeting Mummy

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Meeting the Parents, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: He freezes when he reaches the archway into the kitchen and finds someone who is certainly not Harry Hart at the stove.Eggsy awkwardly pulls the bottom of the shirt further down his thighs, “you’re not Harry.”





	Meeting Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this has been sitting, a paragraph away from being finished, for three years now, so I decided to finally get it done and posted. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Kudos to anyone who knows who Harry's mum is based on :P

When Eggsy followed Harry home after his test at the club for their twenty-four hours together, he certainly didn’t expect to end up naked in Harry’s bed before the night was out. 

He wakes up slowly, groaning quietly as he stretches and relishes in the warmth of the duvet and reaches over to the other side of the bed, finding it empty but not cold. 

_Harry must already be up_ , Eggsy thinks as he reluctantly sits up and yawns. He _had_ been hoping for at least a morning-cuddle, but it’s then that he sniffs the air and smiles to himself at the smell of a cooked breakfast. With a grin, he crawls out of bed and picks up the closest piece of clothing from the floor which turns out to be Harry’s dress shirt. Eggsy slips it over his shoulders and looks in the full length mirror to button it enough to be appropriate before padding barefoot across the landing towards the stairs.

He follows his nose through to the dining room and freezes when he reaches the archway into the kitchen and finds someone who is certainly not Harry Hart at the stove.

Eggsy awkwardly pulls the bottom of the shirt further down his thighs, “you’re not Harry.” 

The woman turns and looks Eggsy up and down before stating, “yes, and neither are you.” 

“And, er, who _are_ you, exactly?”

“I should be asking you the same question.” She raises a perfect eyebrow, “I should also ask what you’re doing in my son’s house, wearing his shirt.”

“Son?” Eggsy asks, wide-eyed.

They don’t have the chance to say anymore because the sound of feet comes thundering down the stairs. Eggsy startles at the hands suddenly on his shoulders and turns his head to see Harry looking almost... worried?

“Eggsy,” Harry looks into the kitchen, “mother...”

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” She asks, folding her arms against her chest.

Harry sighs, “mother, this is Eggsy Unwin; the young man I mentioned to you. Eggsy, this is my mother, Margaret. She, like you, prefers to go by a nickname; Peggy.” He narrows his eyes at her, “although I would like to know how she got into my house, I don’t remember giving her a key.”

She smirks, “it’s as if you’ve forgotten who bought you your first lock-picking kit, dear. I wasn’t Merlin for almost thirty years for nothing.” 

“Merl-?” Eggsy clears his throat, “uh, y’know what, I’m just gonna pop upstairs and find my...”

“Nonsense,” Peggy interrupts, wielding a spatula, “breakfast will get cold if you go to change now. Sit down. It’s a good thing I always make too much.” 

Eggsy pulls at the shirt again and follows Harry to the dining table, sitting in the chair Harry pulls out for him. Harry takes the seat beside Eggsy at the head of the table and gives him an apologising look. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying seeing you in my shirt, but are you wearing anything underneath it?” He whispers, clearly ogling the V of chest not covered by the shirt.

Eggsy bites his lip and shakes his head. He nods towards Harry’s dressing gown, “you?”

“Nothing.” 

Eggsy can’t help the little snort that escapes. 

“This isn’t the most compromising position she’s found me in, trust me. My mother usually visits on a Saturday whenever I’m in town and we at least get breakfast or brunch together,” Harry explains and raises his voice slightly so it carries into the kitchen, “she seems to have forgotten I said I was busy this weekend.”

“Oh, can you blame an old woman for wanting to see her only son?” She says, bustling in with their plates and eyeing the grey at Harry’s temples, “even if her son is becoming an old man himself.”

Eggsy covers up his laugh by digging into his breakfast, ignoring Harry’s glare sent his way and mumble of ‘ _playing the age card_ ’. 

“Now, your name is Unwin, yes?” Peggy says once she’s joined them at the table with her own food. Eggsy nods. “You do look a lot like Lee, but I can see you got your eyes from your mother.”

“You knew him?” 

“Of course, I helped trained him. I retired shortly before those ‘97 Lancelot trials and who you know as Merlin took my place. I was still helping out here and there so I knew all the trainees. Harry’s father and I live a few miles from HQ so we’re on hand in an emergency. William and I may be on the wrong side of eighty but we can still take care of ourselves and others if need be.”

“He was part of Kingsman too?” Eggsy asks.

“Oh yes,” she says with a sparkle in her eyes, “he was the kennel master.”

“Really?”

Eggsy can see Harry roll his eyes beside him, obviously having heard this story hundreds of times.

“You’ve never wondered why Harry likes dogs so much? His father brought me the most beautiful red setter puppy after I’d mentioned wanting a dog. We were married not even a year later and Harry came along shortly after. Of course, as you know, every member of Kingsman is trained to a certain point.”

Eggsy smiles, liking her more by the second and by the end of breakfast, Eggsy can tell where Harry got all his eccentricities from. 

“Well, I suppose I should let the two of you get dressed and ready for the day,” she says once they’ve all put their cutlery down and Eggsy has complimented her cooking for the twentieth time, “Eggsy, your clothes are in the dryer. If you get them now, they should still be warm.”

“Huh?” Eggsy pauses in trying to stand and keep his dignity in Harry’s shirt.

Peggy smiles, “I found them on the landing this morning so I popped them in the wash for you. They should be dry now. I also put your shoes in the cupboard with Harry’s so no one would trip on them this morning.”

“Oh, cheers.” He stands awkwardly for a second, “um, where’s the...”

“The door beside the stairs, dear.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy smiles and scuttles away to find his clothes. 

Harry and his mother remain at the table and listen to Eggsy moving around the utility room and then his careful footsteps up the stairs, and finally the bathroom door shutting. 

“Mother,” Harry warns when she turns to him with a smug smile.

“Oh, come on, Harry.” She leans forward in her chair, immediately dropping her stoic posture and resting her elbow on the table, “he’s absolutely lovely. He’s certainly one you could bring home for Christmas.” 

He narrows his eyes, “you’ve known him barely an hour.” 

Peggy picks up her cup of tea and takes a sip, “and yet it feels like so much longer.”

Harry sighs, “you still talk to Merlin don’t you?”

“Of course I do, Hamish and I get along like a house on fire and he likes to keep me updated.” She sighs, “listen, darling. You don’t let people in, Harry, and this is the first time in a long while I’ve seen you let someone other than myself see the real you.”

“Mother, he’s twenty-four and hasn’t shown any interest beyond last night. I doubt he’d want to tie himself down to someone like me.”

He frowns when his mother raises a perfect brow, "Merlin showed me the footage of the two of you training together, of you helping him study, and now seeing the two of you together today myself, I would say he’s definitely more than interested. Take a chance with him and ask him out."

Harry rests his head in his hands, “I feel like a teenager again.”

She strokes the back of Harry’s head where his cowlick is curling up, “you still are in my eyes, darling. You’re an amazing spy, but you’ve always been a bit useless at noticing when someone is genuinely interested in you.”

While Harry contemplates, Peggy stacks their empty plates and takes them back into the kitchen. At the sound of running water, Harry peeks between his fingers and frowns.

“I do have a dishwasher, you know.”

“Yes, her name is Margaret,” Peggy laughs at her own joke, “your dishwasher is absolute crap at getting all the grease off, I’ve lost count how many times I’ve told you to do your pans by hand.” She waves her hand, “shoo and get dressed, I made sure you have clearance to show Eggsy the armoury this morning, so don’t be late.”

Harry smiles to himself and goes to stand next to Peggy. He rests his hands on her shoulders and presses a soft kiss to her cheek, “thank you, mummy.”

“Don’t smudge my make up, you devil.”

“I’ll see you next weekend?” 

“Of course, and I expect details.”

Harry scoffs, “as if you won’t already have them from Merlin.” 

“And I still enjoy listening to you tell me about your week,” she flicks soap suds up at Harry, “now off you go, I’ll let myself out when I’m done, have a nice day with Eggsy.” 

“Yes, mummy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
